


Honey Bee

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'can you write an imagine about tom petty based on his song honey bee ?'I tried. Here you go.





	Honey Bee

You lie there quietly, the window open and the sounds of summer outside filling your heart with the heat that soothes your skin - the heat of the sun filtering in through the window, the heat of the day settling in around your bones, and the heat of the man next to you, body wrapped around yours.

You should feel guilty. You know this. Your boyfriend is at work right now; your sensible, straight-laced, 9-5 boyfriend who thinks your paisley skirts are ‘sweet’ and that your rock music is ‘a real bop’, and who wants to buy a house with you and get you married and knocked up and get a dog and have you cook his meals and…

“What’re you thinkin’ about?”

You turn your attention to the man curled up in front of you, and stroke his face.

“Nothing, I guess.”

You’re sinning; that’s what it is you’re doing. Your mother would say that. You’re sinning. She’s pious as all hell, ironically. But how can it be sin, when you met a guy with hair like honey, and eyes like the blue sky, and lips like flower petals…

“Tom… do you think this is wrong?”

Tom strokes your cheek gently, and you cannot believe for a moment that this man is yours somehow - even if it’s fleeting, and you’re just someone to warm his bed, although you find that hard to believe.

“I don’t know if you can say whether this is right or wrong, sweetheart,” he says, gently.

You feel it deep in your heart, then. The question not  _do you love me?_ , because you have heard that he does a thousand times - hasty goodbyes, mid-sex with panted desperation, on phone calls from miles away - but  _are you in love with me, can we ever be together, will you be mine?_  and all its sibling queries - but isn’t that what you’re trying to escape? Your boyfriend, in his neat suit and tie, a man of his time, and the commitment that follows, vs… Tom. A rock star who exists outside all of that, who seems to embody something you’ve never seen on this earth before.

You keep your mouth shut, and bury yourself in his chest. You’ll have to go back, soon; there’s tea to be made and the house is untidy, and you’ve left out a box of your poetry that  _he_  will scoff at a little and call you his sweet little school marm. You loved him, once, you know you did.

But that moment passed, as soon as you saw blue eyes on a dark stage.

You sit up, and Tom does so as well, kissing your cheek. You smile, and then stand up, dressing in distracted silence. You could stay. But how long would it be? Who would get bored first? You? Him? Who knows. Would you be the flavour of the month? A week? Maybe years, until you finally realise you’re together out of habit, and Tom isn’t as special as you hope he is-

A bee flies in, and you watch it carefully. Its legs are dusted with pollen, and Tom smiles.

“That’s you. My honey bee,” he says, quietly, and you feel a tear slide down your cheek. “Aww, c’mon, honey. Come here.” You are half-dressed, he even less so, but as he pulls you close, you realise miserably his arms feel like home. “You make me feel…” He swallows a little before speaking. “Nervous. Like a schoolkid. You know that, right?”

That. That gives you hope. You wonder for a moment if he’ll ask you to stay, but he doesn’t. Maybe he thinks you love your boyfriend too much, and you’ll dance around this until you die. Maybe one day, one of you will work up the courage. You don’t know.

You kiss him, and he holds you for a moment, as the bee drones its way around the window, and the curtains blow, bringing in the fresh scent of summer flowers.


End file.
